Precision saws or cutters are well known devices for cutting sections of silicon, bone, minerals, or any other desired material to be cut into thin sections for analysis or use. Buehler Ltd. of Lake Bluff, Ill. sells such a precision cutter under the Trademark AUTOMET. Also, Linke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,795 shows a precision cutter using a saw blade which cuts a specimen into sections as it is carried on a pivotal arm. The saw apparatus and the blade are carried on a platform which, in turn, is carried on a strain gauge, so that the pressure of the saw against the workpiece can be monitored. However, as a disadvantage of the arrangement as described in the above patent, the strain gauge is always sensing a positive strain which varies somewhat in accordance with the pressure of the saw against the workpiece, because the saw apparatus and platform are carried on the strain gauge. Thus, the precise pressure of the saw against the workpiece must be derived, with possible inaccuracy, rather than being directly measured.
By this invention a saw is provided in which the pressure of the saw against the workpiece can be electronically monitored with high accuracy as a direct readout of a strain gauge. Additionally, the workpiece and the shaft which carries it may be longitudinally adjusted in an automated manner for the rapid sawing of separate sections of the workpiece. Similarly, the sample carrying arm may be electronically positioned in automated manner as a function of signals from sensing means and other controls.
Similarly, other advantages over the prior art, and new features, are provided for the automatic saw of this invention, which may exhibit the advantages as obtained and described in the patent discussed above, as well as exhibiting new advantages over the prior art.